Ummei no Ryu, AKA The Dragon of Fate
by shllybkwrm
Summary: Ranma and Akane get disowned and 'exiled' to China, crazy stuff happens(gets VERY crazy later on), etc. R&R! CH. 4 UP! Whole story nowhere near done...
1. A Meaningless Fight

Please read my user page before reading any of this story!  
  
Hey everybody, thanks for reading this! It's my first fanfiction, and since I basically have no computer time, I wrote this on my PalmPilot. This chapter was originally part of chapter 1, but since I don't have anything up yet it's just a teaser.  
  
Chapter 1: (teaser)A Meaningless Fight  
  
Disclaimer: Much as I would like to, I own nothing but these words.  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
Soun Tendo and Genma Saotome, A.K.A 'the matchmakers' conferred. After the incident with the dojo destroyer, Tendo and Saotome had eagerly proceeded on their mission (mission 'Akane Saotome'), notwithstanding the failure of their first try.  
  
"This time our plan is perfect!" exclaimed Soun. "It will work, and NO ONE can stop it."  
  
"Yes, Tendo, this plan will work! And all because I invented it! Bwahahahaha!" Genma cackled evilly.  
  
"Saotome, this is MY plan!" yelled Soun. "I made this plan up! It's mine, all mine!"  
  
"NO! MINE, I tell you!" Genma howled in anger. Soun threw a bucket of water on Genma. They both grew their giant battle auras and proceeded to battle.  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
Thanks for reading! I hope you read the rest, but it's up to you. Please reveiw!!!  
Sasami Tombo  
  
01-17-04 


	2. A Great Plan With A Greater Maker

Hey, thanks to those of you who reviewed my first chapter, I wouldn't have expected anyone to as it was so short. Most of my chapters will be quite short, as it is rather tedious typing this way. Oh, well, I'll take what I get! Darn, I can't even typk tiat weil. Grrr...Oh, yes, a note: this fanfic takes place during the Japanese equivalent of summer vacation, shortly after the dojo destroyer.  
  
Disclaimer: Hmm, what do I own? My brain? Nope, sold that to science years ago. (And what did I get? A measly magic bean!) Nabiki? Yeah, I'd like to own her; well, I can always dream...  
  
Chapter 2: A Great Plan With A Greater Maker  
  
KEY: 'thought' "speech" flashback  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
'This must be the best plan I have ever thought of,' thought Nabiki Tendo smugly. 'AND I got ¥money¥ out of it! I really AM a genius...not to brag or anything.' She walked over to the file cabinet in her room and selected a file. These files held records of her every business transaction, which explained why they were overflowing. She opened the file and glanced down. 'Mission: Akane Saotome' she read in big, bold letters. She could remember devising that plan like it was yesterday...scratch that, it HAD been yesterday!  
  
Genma and Soun approached Nabiki when no one else was around.   
  
"Why, hello, Daddy, Mr. Saotome. And what can I do for you today?"  
  
They were nervous at first, but then opened up.  
  
"Nabiki, do you remember, uh, the dojo destroyer?" Genma asked nervously.  
  
"Of course I do! That bungling attempt you two made to get Ranma and Akane together? Double kick of love and all that garbage? Now I could devise such great scheme..." Nabiki said, already planning.  
  
"That's why we're here," Soun interposed hurriedly. "We, er, ..." he looked at Genma for assistance, and he jumped into the conversation.  
  
"We want you to make us a plan." Genma blurted out.  
  
"How much?" demanded Nabiki, holding out her hand.  
  
"50, 000¥." said Genma while Soun dug it out from his pocket.  
  
Nabiki closed her fist over the money. "Deal."  
  
She hadn't spent much time or money on the plan, but the biggest thing had been to get the disownal form from the family lawyer, Mr. Osaka. 'Of course, I still have to buy that rubber raft,' she reminded herself, 'and there's rope and the spell scrolls to get, too...'   
  
She decided to peruse her file to refresh her memory.  
  
'Mission: Akane Saotome' she read.  
  
'first page Overview :  
  
Akane will be drugged, then taken to the beach. Ranma and Akane will have been disowned; see next page. A copy of this will be placed in a folder on a rubber raft with Akane, and she will be sent to China with the aid of a spell scroll. Ranma will be given a copy of the disownal notice the next day.  
  
second page  
  
DOCUMENT OF DISOWNAL  
  
We, Genma Saotome and Soun Tendo, hereby disown and disinherit our children, Ranma Saotome and Akane Tendo, until that day on which they they agree to marry on that day which they turn 18. The disowned will be exiled from the neigborhood of Nerima, and are forbidden contact with friends & family during this time.  
  
Signed,  
  
Genma Saotome  
  
Soun Tendo  
  
Kitsukei Osaka  
  
third page To-do list (for when plan is put into action):  
  
1. Put sleeping powder in Akane's nightly ramen.  
  
2. Make sure Soun & Genma wake up at night and take Akane's unconsious body to the beach that faces west.  
  
3. Load her onto rubber raft; loop the rope around her and seal with 2-hour spell scroll.  
  
4. Stick the spell scroll saying 'China' between Akane's feet.  
  
5. Place copy of disownal form under her head.  
  
6. Push off!  
  
7. Give Ranma copy of disownal document next day.'  
  
Nabiki closed the file and sighed, then grinned evilly.  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
All my reviewers(so far no one), thanks, and check back in my userlookup since I'll update answering any questions or anything at all.  
Sasami Tombo.  



	3. The Plan in Execution

Read at the bottom!  
  
Chapter 3: The Plan In Execution  
  
Disclaimer: picks up a brain from the floor Hmmm, wonder where this came from...Hey, I know!knocks self on head Nope, guess I don't own this either...tosses brain out the window  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
That night the plan went into effect. Soun and Genna wore black clothes and carried Akane out. Wonder of all wonders, Ranma didn't wake up. Nabiki was watching her father and Mr. Saotome carry Akane out, and she thought depressedly, 'I hope this plan works, because if it doesn't, I will never have a little sister again.'  
  
Genma and Soun walked down to the beach, carrying Akane's unconsious body between them. She snored softly. They loaded her onto the orange rubber raft docked at the pier there and looped the rope around Akane. Soun placed one spell scroll around the loop and Genma put the other on the raft. The folder was placed under Akane and the two partners in crime lifted the raft together. On a count of '1, 2, 3!' they hefted it and threw it into the sea. It immedietly began to move west.  
  
Later, Soun asked Genma if he had heard anything on the beach, because he had. The lunkheaded Genma(in panda form) held up a sign that read "I saw/heard nothing", then began his 'I'm hiding something so now I will act like a circus panda with a beach ball' act.  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
Whoof! I never realized how hard it is to get yourself to start a new chapter, having to start with a new page...Anyway, thanks to my two reviewers! This chapter is for you! But personally, I think this chapter(and the last one) is completly needless.  
  
A heads up: In what is planned to be ch. 6, I'm gonna need anyone who reads it to vote on something. Like I said, just a heads up.  
  
Sakura Oniyama  
  
02/05/04 


	4. An Unexpected But Temporary Visitor

Sorry that the chapters are so short, it takes me about a week to type what I do type, so bear with me!  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
Chapter 4: An Unexpected But Temporary Visitor (and a guest who finally leaves...)  
  
Key: "speech" 'thought' panda sign flashback  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
"Ni hao!" Shampoo limped into the Tendo dojo the next morning. Ranma sauntered out of his room, slowly stertching and yawning.  
  
"Shampoo, what the heck happened to you?!" Shampoo was on crutches, her left foot bandaged and her right arm in a sling.  
  
"Funny things happen on beach last night," Shampoo explained. "Was on errand for Great-grandmother, customer ask stay dinner. Then was dark so on beach I bicycle for going faster. Something bump bike into only tree on beach, Shampoo break wrist, dislocate ankle. Ranma take Shampoo see Dr. Tofu?" Shampoo asked pleadingly.  
  
"Sure, why not? I don't have anything beter to do anyway."   
  
"Wait, Ranma!" Nabiki came out of her room. "I need to tell you something. Shampoo, Kasumi will take you to Dr. Tofu's." Shampoo was unwillingly dragged out and Nabiki took Ranma aside.  
  
"What is it, Nabiki?" askd Ranma impatiently.  
  
"Here." Nabiki handed him a sheaf of papers. "Akane's in China, so you might want to go there first.  
  
"Akane's WHERE?!" Ranma exploded, but Nabiki was gone. 'I might as well read this...' he thought resignedly. 'DOCUMENT OF DISOWNAL..' he read.  
  
¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥--¥-  
  
Ahhh...Another chapter done. There might be a new story up before the next chapter..Oh well.  
Sasami Tombo  
  
02/17/04 


End file.
